


Rage Against The Dying Of The Light

by Rainbowrites



Category: Glee
Genre: 4.05, M/M, the role you were born to play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-09
Updated: 2012-11-09
Packaged: 2017-11-18 06:46:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/558065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainbowrites/pseuds/Rainbowrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine and Kurt made scrapbooks of each other together before Kurt left</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rage Against The Dying Of The Light

**Author's Note:**

> written really quickly, because I just have SO MANY FEELS
> 
> the title comes from Dylan Thomas's poem "Do Not Go Gentle Into That Good Night"

“I don’t know how I feel about this,” Blaine murmured. “I just… feel really weird about cutting each other out of our photos.”

Kurt kissed him gently. “We’re not cutting each other out.” He carefully fitted together their smiling faces, from where he’s cut a sharp line between them. “See? We still fit together. We may be seperated for a while, but we will always fit right back together. Besides,” Blaine watched in fascination as Kurt’s cheeks pinked, “I like the idea that we each have half of all our photos, that we can’t be whole unless we’re together. It’s romantic.”

Blaine melted into their next kiss, “We’ll be like all the great romances,” he murmured against Kurt’s lips.

(“Dude,” Sam gives him the hair eyeball over the scrap book, “that’s kind of fucked up. That’s like… not really a healthy relationship, if you can’t be whole without each other.”

Blaine bites his cheek until he tastes blood, and wonders if he should have realized it was a sign. It’s not fair, he thinks, that great romances must also be great tragedies. He never realized that before. But they’re so beautiful _because_  they don’t last. They’re like a match flaring up in the darkness, so bright and beautiful it burns your eyes and wipes out the darkness. But then it goes out, and all your left with is burned fingers and smoke in your eyes)


End file.
